The Child of Darkness
by Alex Parker
Summary: Devin Orsino Potter - sister to Harry, girlfriend to Malfoy, best friend to Blaise, daughter to a Death Eater, defeater of Hermione the know-it-all, misfit of Gryffindor... the child of darkness. Need I say more?
1. prologue

So, this is Hogwarts. Different. Not how I expected. Then again, nothing ever is.  
  
Being raised by a Death Eater is not a quiet life. It's always "Devin, you're to follow the Dark Lord!" It's not like I don't want to; it's more like I think he's a fool. Yes, I said it. I think Lord Voldemort is a fool. Shocked, are you? Good. Because he is, and if you don't see that, then you must be blind. He's not that scary, in reality.  
  
Then there's the fact that besides being the daughter of a Death Eater, he's not my real father. Nope, Michael Orsino is, in actuality, my foster father. Although I love him, I was taken away from him at the age of eleven when he was caught by Aurors, ten years after the fall of the Dark Lord, and sent to Azkaban. I was to be shipped of to Durmstrang that year anyway, so no one really worried about where I was to stay. I'd simply stay at school. Yeah, like it's that simple to tear me away from the only love I've ever had in my life. Michael is not a typical Death Eater – he has compassion. True, it is mostly reserved for me, but he has it nonetheless.  
  
Do you want to know the strangest part of my upbringing? It was realized, after a year of my staying with whom we all believed to be my father, that he wasn't actually my blood at all! There had been a mix-up at the hospital. His wife had died in labor, and he took me home instead of his own child. How a hospital can make that kind of mistake, I've still to figure out. But it happened.  
  
After that, I couldn't very well go back to my real parents, even though I was a year old and had no say in the matter. They were dead. Lord Voldemort had killed them. I still, to this day, feel no remorse for it. I mean, I never knew them. My father is sitting in a cell in the infamous wizard prison, going insane. Now that I have remorse for.  
  
The strangest twist to my story is this: My parents were Lily and James Potter.  
  
Yes, I am the lost child of two of the most famous wizards in this century. And I am sister to THE most famous – Harry Potter. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the Boy Wonder… the goody two shoes. The suck up. The pig faced –  
  
Wait. I can't call him pig-faced. After all, we are twins. Not identical, since we are of different genders (duh) but pretty damn close. As close as fraternal twins can get, I expect. And to think, I've never even met him. The old quack that runs the school informed me of our likeness.  
  
Yes. I just called Albus Dumbledore an old quack. To tell you the truth, I have no admiration for him whatsoever. He seems quite plain and boring to me. Then again, I also hated Igor Karkaroff. But that's not exactly hard.  
  
Why I am being transferred to Hogwarts for my fifth year of school is quite beyond my knowledge. The temporary headmistress at Durmstrang, Professor Bluefeather (such an idiotic name, is it not?) received word from Dumbledore over the Christmas break. I was to be transferred immediately. Bluefeather agreed, and so here I am, the first day after the start of second term.  
  
The year should prove to be interesting, indeed. 


	2. chapter one

Hermione Granger sat contently with her three best friends, chatting and waiting for the first dinner after Christmas break to start. Just then a loud crash erupted through the hall as the doors were thrown open. There, her silhouette enhanced by the light from the entry hall, stood a girl of about fifteen. She glanced around for a second before locking stares with Professor Dumbledore. Her gaze never again left its target.  
  
As she started to move, Hermione could get a better look at her. Her long, wavy black hair fell far below her shoulders and contrasted quite nicely with her pale, moon-colored skin. She bore no Hogwarts robes; instead, she wore rather revealing Muggle clothes: black, tight-fitting leather pants, a black sleeveless corset top, and black boots. As she neared the Gryffindor table, Hermione could see the girl's blatant I-could-care-less expression on her face.  
  
She was surprised, however, to find a sharp green accent to the strange girl's flow of black and white: Her eyes were a crisp, deep green. They reminded Hermione a bit of Harry's, but she pushed it out of her mind as the girl continued her silent journey to the staff table.  
  
Glancing at Harry, she saw his mouth was hanging open, eyes wide, head propped up on his hands. She slapped the back of his head, and he snapped out of it. "What?" he whispered fiercely, but she was already pointing Ron out to Alex, for he looked quite the same as Harry.  
  
Hermione chanced a look over at the Slytherin table. She could see the same reaction from the boys, all except one. Draco seemed to not be affected by the girl's evident beauty.  
  
Looking back at the girl, she had stopped a few feet short of Dumbledore. Hermione saw him nod something to McGonagall as the girl closed the gap to the table and, leaning over to look the headmaster directly in the eyes, whispered something so faint not even a dog could have heard.  
  
Not to say that it wouldn't have been easy. As soon as the girl had entered, the only noise in the hall had been the clunk from her boots. No one had said a word for the past five minutes.  
  
After conversing with the headmaster for a few minutes, the girl abruptly stood up, turned on her heel, and sauntered back across the hall and out the doors. They magically closed behind her. Silence remained for a full minute after she left, until which time the entire school burst out in anxious whispers. Who was the girl? Why was she here?  
  
"I don't see a need to inform you that we will be welcoming a new student to Hogwarts, as she has already made quite a first impression. Her name is Devin Orsino Potter, and I expect you all to treat her with the utmost courtesy." Professor Dumbledore spoke as the hall quieted down somewhat. Harry gasped at her name and sat upright.  
  
"Did Dumbledore call her Potter?" 


	3. chapter two

Devin sat in the Gryffindor common room later that night, away from the chatter. Somehow, though, the students seemed to ignore her leave-me-alone attitude and kept trying to make conversation with her. She just scowled every time a kid asked a question, especially about her family.  
  
Though it was annoying, she thought she could take it. Then, a familiar boy with green eyes and messy black hair came walking up to her. He looked shy, she noted. Sitting next to her, he threw her a smile. She scowled even fiercer. She would *not* make friends with Harry Potter.  
  
"Hi Devin," he began. She groaned inwardly. The little fool was actually going to try to make conversation! "I'm Harry. Welcome to Gryffindor." She snorted, and turned her head the other way.  
  
"I like your outfit." She chanced a look at him, and noticed the look in his eyes. He was actually flirting with her! Not very well, but flirting all the same. What a hoot… and rather disgusting at the same time. This was such hell.  
  
"I take it Dumbledore hasn't talked to you since my arrival?" she snapped. He shook his head.  
  
"Why? Should he have?"  
  
"I should think so. Unless he plans for me to tell you…"  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
Devin was almost sick. She couldn't believe she was actually *talking* to the bloody Boy Who Lived. Like he was really that special… Voldemort probably just messed up the curse. He was always such a failure.  
  
"You have a sister, Potter." For some reason, Devin found joy in saying those words. Sure, she liked the idea of having a family, but this was *Harry Potter*! She watched as disbelief covered his face.  
  
"What?" he asked weakly.  
  
"I said you have a sister. A bloody twin sister, for Merlin's sake. Are you deaf?"  
  
"And who is this twin sister, eh?" By this time, Harry's three cronies had come over, and heard the last comment. The red-haired one and his girlfriend raised their eyebrows, and the third gasped a bit. I laughed.  
  
"Me." The third one, Hermione, opened her eyes wide, but Harry, Alex, and Ron stared at me in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, right. You just want attention." Ron smirked. Hermione grabbed Ron.  
  
"Don't you think they look similar? Look at their hair. Look at her eyes – they're the same as Harry's!" Harry snorted.  
  
"Can you guys stop bickering and leave us alone?" Harry and I snapped at the same moment. I shot the boy a dirty look.  
  
"See?" Hermione pointed at us, but Alex shook her head.  
  
"That doesn't mean anything, Hermione."  
  
"Even so, it is true. Why would I lie about something like *this* anyway? It's not like I'm exactly thrilled or anything…" I mumbled, just loud enough so they could all hear me. I was wrong; this was worse then hell. Maybe the seventh layer, or something, or the 9th gate. . . or heaven. Yeah, this was definitely heaven, with all the goody-two shoes around.  
  
At that moment, Harry stood up. "You can all bicker as much as you want, but I'm going to find the truth. I'll go to Dumbledore!" Harry grabbed my arm, and pulled me all the way to Dumbledore's office.  
  
* * *  
  
"I can't believe this!" Harry shouted for the third time. This had to be a joke. He couldn't have a sister; and if he could, it definitely could NOT be Devin!  
  
"Harry, please! I would think you'd be happy to have family, true family, now. And you, Miss Potter."  
  
"Don't call me that." Devin shot quietly from the shadows of the room. Harry shook his head.  
  
"How, Professor? I mean, why did no one know about it? About . . . about her?"  
  
Devin snickered. "Harry, the day we were born, some other little girl was born too. But that little girl was killed, and my father's wife didn't have the heart to tell the old man that his baby girl was dead. In fact, she didn't tell anyone. She was a Death Eater, so it was easy for her to hide it. But she wanted a baby, so she took me. I suppose I resembled her kid. But Voldemort killed her that night, for some reason or another, and Michael – my father – never knew I wasn't his kid until about a year later. The hospital figured out the mistake, but by then Lily and James were dead, so I just stayed with Michael." Devin answered, coming out from the shadows.  
  
"But why didn't my parents report that their daughter was missing?"  
  
"Well Harry, we thought it had something to do with Voldemort, so we didn't mention it. We just tried to find her, but we never did. And soon after, Voldemort came for your parents." Dumbledore finished. Harry noticed his eyes were extremely misty. *It must hurt for him to talk about Mom and Dad* Harry thought.  
  
"Ok, so I have a sister. Now what?"  
  
Devin laughed. "Now what? Now, Potter, they expect us to become all buddy- buddy and make this fifteen-year bond show up out of thin air and pronounce we love each other, and cling to each other until we die of old age or Voldemort gets us, whichever happens first. Hopefully it's the latter, because I can't spend my entire life like that!" Harry scowled. He hardly wanted that, either.  
  
"No one expects you to take to each other right away. However, try, alright?" Dumbledore nodded Harry and Devin out of his office. "Please try!" he called as they walked out the door. When it had closed, he mumbled, "The future of the world depends on it . . ."  
  
Harry and Devin, not hearing the headmaster's last words, walked back to Gryffindor Tower, bickering the entire way. 


	4. chapter three

Devin woke up early the next morning. Rolling over, she saw the sun was barely starting to rise. Devin knew she'd never get back to sleep, so she quietly got up, dressed, and left the tower. She needed a walk, anyway.  
  
* * *  
  
Little did Devin know, someone had the same idea that morning. Someone by the name of Draco Malfoy.  
  
He often got up before the sun for strolls around the castle. The old school was more a home to him than Malfoy Manor ever had been, and he wasn't sure if that was good or not. He really did belong at home. No one here really understood him . . . except perhaps Hermione. He had recently told her his most valued secret, and she had not betrayed him. He didn't think she would, what with her loving that werewolf Lupin. Why Father made him leave the school in the first place was beyond him. Lupin was no better than Draco, after all…  
  
Draco found himself wandering into Snape's dungeon. He had to get something from Snape's personal storage, anyway. He was a bit late collecting it, but it wouldn't make a difference. He had made it through another night.  
  
Walking in, Draco saw a shadowy figure standing, looking out a window.  
  
* * *  
  
"Who are you?" a voice asked. Devin whipped around, her long black hair rippling down her back as it fell from the loose ponytail. She narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"Who are you?" she shot back.  
  
"I asked you first."  
  
Devin looked into his eyes, and saw he was a descendent of a Dark wizard. He had a dark presence around him. However, when she studied his aura, she found he wasn't taught very well – he didn't have a trace of protective shields. She searched his brain in an instant, and found the information needed.  
  
"What do you want, Draco Malfoy?" she asked coolly. His eyes opened wide when she spoke his name.  
  
"How do you know who I am?"  
  
"I can read your mind." She saw the blatant look of skepticism on his face, and realized he was rather poorly brought up. He didn't know a thing about the Dark Arts! And being a Malfoy… she had heard of them. His father was said to be vying for an opportunity to overtake the Dark Lord. Yeah, like that would happen. He'd die trying, most likely.  
  
"So Malfoy, how can I help you?"  
  
"What are you doing in Snape's dungeon?" he asked.  
  
"Having a picnic," He smirked at her sarcasm, but didn't respond. Walking past her to Snape's office, he hesitated a bit before turning around.  
  
"Really now, who are you?"  
  
"You wanna know?"  
  
"That's why I asked."  
  
"I'm a Potter."  
  
"What?"  
  
She looked at the bewildered expression on his face, and smiled. Smiled a true smile, her first since arriving.  
  
"You want to know me so much, you figure it out." With that, she walked out. 


	5. chaper four

After Devin stalked out of Snape's classroom, she wandered around a bit more before heading up to breakfast. Her mind was on Draco Malfoy.  
  
He hadn't wavered under the pressure of her mind. Most mortals did. There was something dark about him she couldn't quite place, something more than his heritage. She would figure it out though. Draco seemed quite tempting…  
  
So lost in thought, Devin didn't see the girl coming in her direction until she bumped into her. The girl was sent falling to the ground.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" she hissed, then looked up. "Hey – you're the new Gryffindor, aren't you?"  
  
"Unfortunately."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Devin sighed, visibly bored. "It means I would rather be in Azkaban than Gryffindor! I don't belong there. I should have been in Slytherin." The girl stood up and held out a hand.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Blaise Zambini, Slytherin house. Any enemy of Gryffindor is a friend of mine." Devin shook her hand, getting a warm feeling from the girl's aura.  
  
"Devin Orsino."  
  
"I thought Dumbledore called you Potter?" Blaise asked as they made their way up to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
"He did. Potter's my brother. We were separated at birth, taken from my mom, yada yada yada. My childhood father's name is Michael Orsino. I'm no more a Potter than a Gryffindor – meaning, only by birth. Not by choice." Blaise smiled.  
  
"Well then, would you like to accompany me to breakfast, Devin?"  
  
"I'd be delighted Blaise – and even happier if I could sit at your table."  
  
"Sorry Devin, but I don't think you're allowed . . . maybe you should sit with your brother. You might want to get used to him."  
  
Devin looked at Blaise. Her aura was warm, despite the Death-Eater childhood. Devin wondered how the girl could be so nice and still be in Slytherin. "Never will I get used to Potter."  
  
"You sound like me." The girls whirled around to face none other than –  
  
"Draco Malfoy." Devin almost laughed.  
  
"We seem to be meeting everywhere today, Gryffindor. Tell me, conversing with the enemy a hobby of yours?"  
  
"Enemy?"  
  
"You're a Gryffindor, honey. Gryffindors and Slytherins hate each other. It's fact. Run along, Potter, and leave the wandering to the experienced." With the last words, Draco sauntered past. Devin stared.  
  
"Ignore him. He thinks he's so big just because he's a Malfoy. But trust me," Blaise whispered the last part, "I know stories about him that could make you die laughing. We grew up together." Devin laughed. She would have to hear these. Blaise took Devin's arm as they started to walk again. It felt weird; she was never really friendly with people as a kid, but something about Blaise told her she was to be trusted. Devin put her worries to the back of her mind and laughed with Blaise as they made their way to breakfast. 


	6. chapter five

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table with Hermione on his right, chatting happily. Ron and Alex had yet to come down to breakfast, and only Hermione was slightly worried about this. "You know about Alex," she had said, "and her past. Just because she's cured, doesn't mean her mindset is different!" Harry had just laughed. He was completely sure Alex's succubus-like qualities were gone, and if anyone should be on the defense there, it was she. Ron seemed to have gained a whole new persona once he got a girl's attention.  
  
As Seamus started to make a comment about the upcoming first Quidditch match of the season, the door to the Great Hall opened. In walked Devin, much like she had on her first day, yet she was smiling and was accompanied by a friend.  
  
"Isn't that Blaise Zambini, the Slytherin 5th year?" Dean asked, leaning past Hermione to Harry. He nodded, wondering why on earth Devin would want to hang around with her. They all watched as his sister said her regretful goodbyes to her new friend and shuffled over to the Gryffindor table. She took a seat near Harry, but not close enough to be considered a peace offering.  
  
Hermione glanced at her, and decided to make the first move. "Ah, good morning Devin. Would you like some toast?" Devin just looked at Hermione in disgust and turned to the muffins and jam. Hermione shrugged at Harry, defeated.  
  
"Devin, you can move closer, you know," Harry called. He was trying his best to get to know her, as was suggested, but she seemed to want nothing to do with any of them. Harry turned back to Seamus and continued their Quidditch talk.  
  
* * *  
  
Devin glanced around the Great Hall. Everyone was talking and laughing like nothing was wrong. Sometimes she wished she could be a part of the chatter, but knew she was different. She was separated from everyone else in this entire school, and nothing could change that.  
  
"Feeling antisocial?" a voice asked. Devin jumped, furious with herself for being scared. She looked up into the face of one of her brother's followers – Alex. She really wanted nothing to do with the girl. "I know how you feel. I was different when I came here. No one understood me, and I really wanted to crawl up in a ball and die. But I made friends, and they helped me get over it." Did this girl really expect Devin to believe she was like her?!?  
  
"Oh yeah? Why were you so different?"  
  
Alex raised an eyebrow. "Have you ever heard of the succubus?" Devin nodded. "Well, I was one. For as long as I can remember, I harbored the spirit of the succubus in me. I've always known, and I came here last year under Dumbledore's wishes so he could protect my future mate and me. My mate turned out to be Ron, and thanks to Hermione and Draco, I was finally cured. I knew how it felt to be different, but because I tried to fit in and make friends, I was able to overcome it. Now, tell me, why are you different? And more importantly, how can I help?"  
  
The girl was sickeningly sincere and sweet, Devin noted. Yet she had a dark part to her aura; Devin supposed she was telling the truth. A little truth in return couldn't hurt.  
  
"I was raised by a Death Eater. I am the long lost sister to the Boy Who Lived. I am… well, yeah. I am like you." Alex looked a bit confused, but soon the look gave way to understanding.  
  
"The spirit of the succubus has been wiped from me, but I still hold some supernatural gifts, like sensing other people's auras. I promise though, I won't reveal your secret." Alex smiled one last time before joining her friends farther down the table. Devin watched her go, feeling a sense of protection overcome her. Alex seemed honest, and for the first time she thought that Hogwarts might not be so bad after all. She had an impulse to move next to her brother, but decided against it. One step at a time, she reminded herself. 


End file.
